Forbidden Love
by Nikorasu Za Shugotenshi
Summary: Nikorasu and Kakaru were the perfect evil couple, Nikorasu was a vampric fallen angel, and Kakaru was the Kyuubi no Ookami, after Kakaru killed the original kyuubi and sealed him into a sword, he is sealed into naruto by konoha, Nikorasu is pissed.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: Nikorasu and Kakaru were the perfect evil couple, Nikorasu was a vampric fallen angel, and Kakaru was the Kyuubi no Ookami, after Kakaru killed the original kyuubi and sealed him into a sword, he is sealed into naruto by konoha., Nikorasu is pissed and wants Kakaru back. Mean while naruto and kiba have been together since they left the academy 3 month's ago, and are on the team together with sasuke, on the wave mission, Nikorasu tries to kill naruto to set Kakaru free, will he let naruto live.**

**Warning: I might do lemon's if enough people ask, and yaoi, the only yaoi paring for now are **

**Naruto/Kiba and Nikorasu/Kakaru, it will most likely end up Nikorasu/Naruto/Kiba/Kakaru, Coarse Language, Sexual References, Excessive Violence.**

**Author note: I have lost my inspiration for Oblivion king, and Angel breaks the ice so they are on hold.**

**Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended, all I own are my oc's, bloodline's, and and weapon's, this is a small bleach crossover but, because there will be original Zanpaku-to's I own them, I do not own Kakaru Hanashi [suspended death flower] he belongs to my Friend.**

**Forbidden Love.**

**Chapter one: the sealing**

Story start

In a field covered in blood are two men, The first had jutting black hair, parted in the middle so that it fell quietly over his deep red eyes. Piercings littered his ears, crossed swords marked his left ear and three bars cut through his right. On his left cheek a brown mark was apparent. His pale skin contrasted greatly with his black attire. The black ribbon vest he had on matched his loose, black baggy pants; which were held up by the means of a thin silver belt adorned with black skulls caught in different positions of horror. His left shoulder flared with the purple haloed mating mark surrounded by black lightening. And, a black rose that bloomed on his wrist was met by twisting thorns running up his arm and out of sight behind his blood red shirt, torn to pieces from his many battles.

The second has silver hair with red bang's, with his purple eye's and caramel skin he looked like sex on legs. He wears only baggy white pants and a black belt with a gun shaped buckle. Going through his left eye brow was a simple bar piercing, on his forehead was a purple crescent moon, and on his left and right ears were red cloud shaped earrings. On his middle fingers were fox skull shaped rings; in the center of the foxes forehead's were music notes. On his left shoulder was a mate mark that looked like a blue crescent moon with a black sword going through the middle. Last but not least, was tattoo of a red and black yin-yang sign on both of his biceps.

The second figure smiled at the first as a few black and red feather's fall from the sky; he pulled the first into a kiss before letting him go. "Good job Kakaru, we are one step closer to our goal, all we need now is the soul of my bastard father and brother." Kakaru blushed and looked at the first. "Nikorasu, don't forget your promise, you will not use **Aka Kitsune Koukyoukyoku (Bloody Fox Symphony)** till you're mentally stable, and can control your lust for blood."

Nikorasu nodded his head and looked at the two fox rings on his fingers "The original Kyuubi was a fool to think he could take you on, love. You're my mate, but he wanted you to be his bitch...But you kicked his ass; I'm proud of you Karu." Kakaru smiled happily and hugged Nikorasu.

(Scene Change)

**In a dark cave, seven figures were situated in a circular, seated on smooth stone thrones. Each had the sign of the Demon King on there chest. It was silent, until one of the figures, the one on the tallest throne, spoke in an angry tone. "He has fallen in love with a forbidden one, and not just any of the forbidden; he has fallen for a hybrid. He is a disgrace," the figure spat out the word 'disgrace', "to demon everywhere. Kakaru Hanashi must be sealed, and I know the perfect person to do it. His clan worships me, so he can not resist lest cast doubt upon himself. Minato Namikaze will seal the traitor and that is final." the other figures nodded and disappeared, one by one.**

(Scene change, Konoha)

Minato Namikaze sat in his office, thinking about want his god had commanded of him. He was to have his ninja attack Kakaru—the new kyuubi—making him attack the village. Then, he was going to seal the beast into his son. Apparently, he would live while his wife would die...why his family worshiped the the demon god of of war, he didn't know, but he was forced to do as his god said. He stood up and called for his secretary. "I need you to deliver a message. Twenty miles north from here lies a demon. He must be found and exterminated. He is reported to live in a cave, if that information helps. Tell them to leave immediately." The ninja nodded, and not five minutes later he watched as a squad of four anbu left the village.

(Scene change, Kakaru and Nikorasu)

"Karu, you remember that I'm going into hibernation soon for my final increase of power,?" Kakaru nodded. "I'm going to be asleep for thirteen years...will you wait for me?" Niko looked down sadly, not wanting to leave his mate. Karu just smiled. "I love you, my angel. I'll wait for you till the end of time, we are mates for life after all." he laughed softly. "The only reason I'd be gone is because I was sealed, and we both know that will not happen." Nikorasu joined in laughing, before he slowly made his way to the middle of the field. "Seal, Sendo Tennotsukai ( death angel )" A black dome covered Nikorasu before becoming solid crystal with glowing white seal's. (Just think of a solid crystal form of the dome that form's from Naruto and Sasuke's battle at the valley of the end.)

Kakaru sat in front of the dome and slowly fell asleep, unknowingly shifting into his demon form while asleep. A few hours later, The anbu squad jumped into the clearing and looked at the giant wolf demon in front of them. They could only see one tail, so the made to eliminate him before moving onto their stronger target. One steped foreward, making hand seals, **"Raiton: Banrai Yaiba (Lightning release: heavy thunder blade)"** [i own the jutsu people, I haven't seen it before]. A sonic boom shot through the air as a deep cut appeared on Kakaru's back. His eyes snapped open and he let out a fierce howl, unrolling all of his tails. The ninja were too stricken by fear to notice the dome he was protecting, and began running back to Konoha to escape the wrath of the godly demon before them. Kakaru hid Nikorasu's barrier with a demonic genjutsu before running after the ningen's (humans).

He snarled, arching back his new fangs. Jets of green fur ran along his face, and the tips of his ears were green. A green trail that started in the middle of his eyes continued down his back to the tip of his tail, small bolts of green coursing out from this trail. His back paws were dark green, yet his front ones were black. In fact, except for the green, he was all black. The black infected his fur, it shot through his system. His eyes though, his eyes were the best part. The eyes them selfs were black, circling around his green pupils. He lifted his long muzzle and howled, breaking the bark off of nearby trees.

He had arrived, black and green fire burning everything around him. He stood before the gate slamming his paw through it like wet paper, walking into the village, he howled, the fire burning everything in his path. He watched calmly as Minato appeared before him standing on Gamabunta. He growled and sliced the giant toad across the face. Gamabunta winced and jumped away, holding his face as blood dripped down through his webbed finger's **"Dammit, Minato hurry up and do what you have to, the kyuubi no Ookami's mate could come at any minute! If he does, I'm leaving you, that beast will kill everything in its path and eat the soul's of all that are here; now hurry up and do what you have to!" ** Minato nodded and start the sealing jutsu. Karu saw the death god appear and growled **"Hello father in law"**

James looked shocked at seeing the demon his son mated with, and he smirked know that this seal was permanent and this demon was never getting free (little does he know). He forced his hand through Minato, reaching for him. Kakaru jumped away, not wanting to be touched but he tripped on a building. [I know it's stupid for him to be so powerful yet fall over a building] He felt the toad's sword push into his body, holding him down. James reaches for Karu again and slowly pulled not just his soul, but his entire body into the new seal. Kakaru howled one last time before being fully sealed.

[Time skip, after graduation]

Naruto sat on top of the academy roof looking down at all the people as the pass; he relaxed and slowly took off his black leather jacket. He laid down on the roof looking toward the cloudy sky with a empty look in his eyes, before staring at the blue rose in his palm. 'Kyuubi, when are you going to show your self to me again? These people make me sick...and where is this lover of yours? I've been waiting for him to come and kill me, I've been waiting thirteen years...It's not like I have anything left to live for. I can't even find a reason to get out of bed anymore. All I have is Kiba...' His ears twitched as he heard someone walking up the stairs. He turned towards the door, his eyes lighting up when he caught the scent of the of Kiba.

Kiba slowly open the door and saw Naruto on the floor, still in his dark blue muscle shirt and black jeans. He twiddled his fingers a little, a blush rising on his cheek's "Hey Naruto, I was wondering...would like to train with me? I need some help on my jutsu, and you were a great help before, so..." Naruto smiled "Yea, I'll help you, let's go to training ground 52. We can start there." He grasped Kiba's shoulders, and they disappeared in a tornado of wind and fire.

They arrived at the cave-like training ground and Naruto looked at Kiba "Are you ready to begin?" Kiba grinned. "Yeah!"

Naruto took out a kunai and threw it at Kiba, who ducked, dodging the blade. "Then let's start. Into the cave." he said, before disappearing into the dark abyss. He could hear Kiba follow him. He took about 30 steps before turning back to Kiba. He pulled out three kunai, clenching one between his teeth and the other two in his hands.

He jumped, throwing a kunai Kiba's head, Kiba ducked, and spun around, throwing two kunai towards him. He twisted in mid-air, the kunai missing him by a hair's width. When he landed, he turned on his left foot, throwing one of his remaining kunai towards Kiba. Akamaru jumped out of Kiba's shirt, biting onto the kunai as it flew next to him. Naruto watched as he gave it to Kiba, who threw it at him. This took under a second. Naruto came around with his face and blocked it with the kunai in his mouth.

He then rushed Kiba. He ran at him with the kunai still in his mouth. He attempted a left hook, which Kiba grabbed with his right hand. He then swung his body around to swing at Kiba's head with his right leg. Kiba grabbed his leg with his left hand. Now, Kiba's arms were spread wide, which gave Naruto an opening. He brought his right hand up in an uppercut move. Kiba smiled and tilted his head back, before bringing it down and head butting Naruto.

Naruto leaned back, the slight pain registering before Kiba grabbed his limbs instead of just holding them, and threw him into the cave wall. Naruto flipped three times before landing feet first horizontally on the wall. He grinned and pushed off, speeding towards Kiba. Though, something jumped on his back. Akamaru barked and kicked him, sending him down towards the ground. He held out his hands to catch himself. Then, Kiba appeared in his vision again. He grabbed onto Naruto, who was in a handstand position and jumped into the air. He held onto Naruto tight before falling back down to the ground, slamming Naruto into the earth. It was just then that he noticed how close he was to Naruto's...

Naruto jumped away from Kiba while he was preoccupied, then ran forward and punched him, sending him flying into the stone wall of the cave. When Kiba hit, rocks and some dust separated themselves from the wall, effectively ending their training session.

Naruto and Kiba lay panting in the grassy field of the cave. Kiba looked over at naruto "Hey, Naruto, I have a very serious question...can I ask you?" Naruto nodded and Kiba looked down a little. "Have you ever just loved something so much, that you wanted to just let the love burst into the sky, but at the same time hold it close to your body never letting go?" Akamaru yawned on top of his head. Naruto looks at Kiba, his eyes burning with passion. "Yes I have, but I stay away; because in the end I would just end up hurting them..." Kiba is shocked by the answer "But aren't you willing to try? You never know if they felt the same way..." Naruto paused for a second "Because, Kiba, I could never hurt you...I love you too much. But I wasn't sure if you felt the same way..." he looked down, but a soft hand grabbed his chin, lifting his face up "You stupid wolf, I've always loved you." he pulled Naruto into a kiss, wrapping his arms around Naruto's neck.

[ Time skip, 2 months later, wave mission battle on the bridge]

Naruto looked at Kiba, shocked. He held Kiba in his arms, tears flowing out of his eyes. "Why kiba, why did you do it?!?!?!" Kiba looked at naruto and smiled. "Because, Naru, you are my wolf; and nobody will take...you...from..." Kiba's breathing stopped, and his eyes closed. Naruto held Kiba's limp body in his arms. "No..Kiba...you can't die..why..." He screamed. A mixture of roiling black and green chakra came off him in waves. He looked at Kiba again, tears clouding his vision. He ran towards Haku, breaking any ice mirrors in his way before slamming Haku's shocked form and breaking his mask. He kicked him over by Kakashi and Zabuza, before appearing next to the body and placing his foot n his chest, slowly, painfully, and deliberately pressing down with crushing force, snapping each of Haku's bones like toothpicks. "You took the love of my life. You're just a broken, useless tool, and I'm gonna do what your master should've done a long time ago!" [Naruto is not evil, but Kakaru's demon chakra is making him this way]

He pushed his foot completely through Haku's chest, creating a small crater in the concrete around the body, which slowly started to fill with its blood.

[Scene change, inside the death angel seal]

The years had barely changed Nikorasu. His hair reached his feet in a pony tail, while his bang's,a darker vermilion red, fell down to his chest. His eyes slowly opened. 'Where the hell am I? Kakaru, why cant I feel your life force close to me?' He lifted up his hand and spoke aloud "It doesn't matter, I need some fun anyway." H smiled and shot pruple energy out of his hand, shattering the seal around him. He jumped into the air, stretching his body fully out as black wings grew out of his back, each of them having a red stripe running down each side. He shook his body once again, getting rid of any lasting fatigue and concentrated, finding the closest demonic power. A bridge? He flew off towards it.

He floated down softly and looked at Naruto before speaking. **"Can any of you tell me why my Ookami is sealed in a fucking ningen?!?!?" **He looked at naruto, rage burning in his eyes. Naruto smirked for a second, then bowed**. "So you're master Niko. The kyuubi no ookami was sealed in me at birth; but his power is now mine. So stay out of my fucking way! Your lover is lost forever, just like mine!"** He ran at Nikorasu. Niko simply looked at him before striking him acroos the face. Naruto was thrown across the bridge, and he flew until he smashed into a tree, no, three trees.

"**No, you are incorrect. My baby can come back—all I have to do is kill you, and the seal will release itself."** He appeared in front of Naruto and picked him up. H let his chakra come out of him in waves. While doing this, he walked back onto the bridge, causing Kakashi and Zabuza to kneel under the extreme pressure of his power. **"Can you feel it, Naruto? The pure amount of concentrated evil and killing intent; how it burns your skin and stops your breathing?"** He raised his clawed hand to Naruto's chest, the deadly sharp nails close to Naruto's heart.**"You know what, I don't care. Your going to die whether or not you feel it."**

He threw Naruto away, and the fox rings on his finger's glowed. **"Release yourself, Aka Kitsune Koukyoukyoku."** Two purple and red Chakrams appear in each of his hands. Each chakram is circular and red, with purple spikes and circles around the edges, and two black handles crossing in the middle. Each Chakram has nine spikes, possibly referencing Kyuubi rank in the Bujin. (You know, kinda like Axel's from Kingdom Hearts? I'll post a link in my profile for those that don't know what I'm talking about.) Eighteen smaller chakram's hovered and spun around each blade, a dark melody could be heard across the bridge as he began to spin the chakrams. He ran at naruto making deep slashes appear over his body and stabbed him in the stomach, ripping the bloody weapons out. He throws them into the air, and they started to spin at an insanely fast rate.

He grinned evilly.** "Get ready for the first song and last thing you will ever hear, Chinkonkyoku No Fallen Tennotsukai (Requiem Of A Fallen angel)" **His breath caught in his throat as he heard a howl come from behind Naruto.

XxxxxxXxxxxxXxxxxxX

Cliffhanger!

end of chapter please review, if your a flamer I can feed your flames to the fire the makes me write but if your flaming just to flame I don't care, I'm not forcing you to read this story, and if you liked this story thank you for taking the time to read my story, I know I might be asking for a lot but please review


	2. To My Loyal Reader's

To my loyal Reader's my hiatus is finally over , and I have decided that I want/need to rewrite all my stories seeing as most of them have plot hole's that I don't like and that I feel need to be filled so you can fully understand and appreciate my stories as a whole, also I'm looking for a beta, to fit the qualification you must; Have written at least one story that has over 25 chapter, and at least 150-200 or more review's showing that you are a good worker.

The editing work I'm doing will manly focus on the following stories;

Oblivion King, Angel Break's The Ice, And Forbidden love; each story will have a first chapter with at least 10,000 word count.

I will try to have the first chapter of each of these stories out by June first, Please add me to your author alert's as I will be wiping my account of my stories May 10.

Thank you for the time,

Nikorasu Za Shugotenshi / Nara-Shadow.


End file.
